The prior art is replete with varying feeding bottle sizes and constructions. Some of these are configured to facilitate washing, with little or no consideration given to the need for the caregiver to hold the bottle. Still others appear to be configured to facilitate holding of the bottle by an infant. Most, if not all, bottles neglect the special needs that arise when feeding premature infants.
While the prior art constructions may be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical infant feeding bottle. Moreover, given the recent increase in multiple birth events attributable to both fertility drugs and in vitro techniques, a problem has arisen for those parents who are faced with feeding multiple newborns at regular intervals. As a consequence of the foregoing situation, a need has arisen for a new and improved ergonomically designed feeding bottle construction that will simplify the feeding process and substantially reduce wrist fatigue experienced by parents and caregivers who spend countless hours each day coping with multiple infant feedings or the feeding of premature infants.